Brighter
by Mimisao
Summary: It doesn't take much to make your life seems brighter : follow Hubert and Pascal's personal experience.
1. Chapter 1

**Brighter**

**Author's note** :Hey everyone !

So, here's a little story about two characters that I absolutely loved on this game, Hubert and Pascal ! I really enjoyed this game (I'm fond of Japanese RPG), and I really like Pascal as a character. She's so refreshing and funny ^^ And her pairing with Hubert was so cute, especially in L&L that I wanted to write a little piece about them.

To be honest, I don't know if it will be a oneshot or a longer story. Even if I continue, I don't think it will be more than a 3-chapter story.

And, please forgive me if I have forgotten any mistakes, English is not my native langage.

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Tales of Graces, even if I have finished it !

* * *

_Time makes everything brighter - Thales_

« Another one and I'll be able to close that file... »

As Hubert drew his two hundredth signature of the day, he let a sigh escaped from his mouth, scratching his nose with relief. He couldn't help it, but he sometimes regretted his journey with his adored but annoying teammates : at least, he wasn't drowning under tons of paperwork...

He closed the last file and neatly arranged everyone of them on his desk : he will make sure that they reach the president at the first hour of tomorrow morning, but for now, a long and hot shower followed by a meal was all he wanted.

Grabbing his coat, he closed his office and walked through the empty hallways.

What was the time ? He hardly think of it when he is working, but now, the vision of his watch made his mind sink into loneliness. He was once again the last to go home, and it seemed to him that he hasn't seen daylight for ages.

« Maybe I should ask for a day off... », Hubert mumbled as he reached the entrance.

But a little voice in him snapped back with the usual words : _« And why would you take a day off ? You have no one to share it with you anyway... »_

The young man pushed the door open, and gazed at the stars. It was time to use that strange device and stop to run from all the feelings she has awakened in him. And to make this little voice quiet.

* * *

A endless pile of books and wires... That was all that left from Pascal's room, who was clean not two days ago. Since everyone's departure, Fourier has stayed in the Amarcian Enclave and made sure that her sister bathed and keeped her room in a normal state. It has been 4 months, and the cleanliness record for now was 5 days, due to an impromptu journey of Pascal in Zahvert. As a result, and because Fourier needed some rest, she returned to Fendel's capital, admitting that looking after her sister was far more tiring than her job at the Ministry of the Equipment.

A buzzing sound echoed through the room, as an hand emerged from the chaotic mess, searching for the communication device. The hand became an arm, followed by the lean body of the young woman, covered in dust and grease, her red and white hair totally disheveled.

« Crap ! Where did I put this ? » she grumbled without taking the time to clean herself.

« I bet it's from Fourier, threatening me to scrub me like hell the next time she's around... It will only be the tenth message in 2 days after all... »

Lifting a engineering book, she found the device and took the time to wipe the dirt and remove her piercing glasses before reading the text.

She let out a small gasp, and a smile grazed her face.

« It's from Hu ! What a surprise ! »

She eagerly read it : after all, she hadn't heard from the band for a long time, and it has saddened her a little. Sure, everyone was busy with the aftermath of the battles : Richard had to atone for his actions, Asbel had a land to rule and a family to take care of, Malik has a lot to do with Fendel (and she was quite happy to help him with Fourier), and Hubert... Well, he was probably climbing the social scale in Stratha.

Anyway, she missed their time together, the thrill of the adventure, and the feeling of belonging to a great family. After all, she only had Fourier and Poisson before she met them. Now she had three big brothers (she would give Malik the father's place, but she thought he would be offended) , two sisters with Cheria and Sophie, and a little bro' with Hu...

At least, that was what she thought until he left after Little Queen's defeat. His request for another surname startled her, but she had to admit that he had grown up. Since then, she struggled to find him another role in this family, and to let out of her frustration, she had absorb herself in her research, in order to keep her mind out of this subject.

She read his message another time, still smiling. It was sooooooo him to write so formally !

_« Dear Pascal, _

_Malik lend me this device in case of emergency : I'm sorry if I use it for such a trivial thing, but I was wondering about your well being, since you are always reckless. Take care and don't get in trouble._

_Hubert Oswell. »_

No word about his situation, but sarcasm and scolding : toootally Hu ! But the smile didn't leave her face, because this message screamed his care and his kindness.

« In a way, Fourier's attitude is the same... », Pascal whispered.

_« So why does her message always make you angry, and Hu's one makes you all smiley and fuzzy inside ? »_

She hit the reply button and censored this nagging voice in her head : it was sooooo irrelevant, he was her brother after all !

* * *

He slowly got out of his very (too?) long hot shower, grabbed a towel to knot it around his hips. It has cleared his mind after a little freeked-out time he had after sending the message : maybe it was inappropriate, or useless, or bothering, or...

His track of thoughts stopped when he entered the shower and allowed himself to think about her, and her laid-back personnality. She always made everything so simple that she probably wasn't upset by his action. If only she could be as smart and brilliant when it cames to feelings...

Hubert felt refreshed by this shower, even if the dark rings under his eyes stated his state of exhaustion. He passed his hand through his blue locks before combing them neatly, and took a look in his mirror. His overall paleness made him shiver : his skin had always had a pale complexion, but he never seemed so dull, like he was made of chalk, ready to crumble. The sparkling blue of his eyes had faded, like he was eaten by the black bags sitting under his orbs.

As he was examining his less muscular arms (in his opinion), he heard a buzz coming from above the laundry basket. Hubert extracted himself from his sad contemplation to reach the device, surprised by the quickness of her answer.

A mixed feeling bubbled in him : the joy and relief that she took the time to answer, the nervousness about the content of the message, the doubt it was her (after all, who knows how this things worked ? Malik could have played a prank on him).

He slowly opened the text and ceremonially read it.

_« Hey Hu! »_

He was glad she dropped the lil' bro', and smiled at the energetic introduction.

_« I'm Ok, stop making your hair greying before the time's right ! Fourier has been on my back for months, it his the real threat on my life ! »_

He chuckled as he let his wandered, imagining the scenes. Fourier has an iron-will to look after such a loose cannon. And so must he...

_« Bah, I'll survive, and it's just her way to show her care ^^ ! »_

A tender smile graced his face : at least, she seemed to see between the lines.

_« Anyway, how are YOU ? And the others ? Man, I miss you all and the ol' days! »_

He couldn't help but feel a bit sad about this line. He knew she care about their band, but he wished she cared a little more about him.

_« And I forbid you to use this ONLY in emergency case ! It means to communicate anytime we want to ! »_

His smile took a hopeful tone : she gave him permission to send her other messages.

_« Well, expect regular texts from me ! Take care, lil'bro ! »_

He cringed on the last part, but it didn't washed away his positive feeling : she wanted to have news from him, to stay tuned, and that was enough to brighten his evening.

Putting the device back down, he reached for his clothes, feeling a surge of energy going through him. Before heading to his kitchen with the device in his hand, he took a last look in his bathroom mirror, and smirked.

The spark of light had came back in his cerulean orbs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brighter**

**AN** : So, before work begins, here is the second chapter ^^ I often can tell where a plot leads me (a oneshot, a long story, sometimes nowhere). With this one, I really don't know, but I really enjoy writing it. It's all that matters, right ?

Fell free to speak your mind about this ^^

**Disclaimer **: I do not own the Tales of series, everything belongs to Namco/Bandai !

* * *

**_Chapter 2_**

**_-Not this hard -_**

The next day, Hubert was deep in thought during his lunch time. He still hadn't reply to Pascal, and has been wondering all morning about how doing it.

« Get a grip of yourself, Hubert Oswell ! It is not that difficult! », he repeted himself over and over.

The first message didn't take so much effort : he had waited 4 months to act, but the words came naturally.

But since yesterday, he felt like everything he wrote has double meanings. Even if he has already told her how he felt, he perfecly knew that she didn't have a clue, so why bother about his « hidden » intentions ?

Because if she hadn't have a clue, he knew about the whole situation. And he felt like he was taking advantage of her innocence in the matter by all these innuendos. He wanted a frank, honest relationship, not something he would have created in his mind. It wasn't fair, for both of them.

So the same battle over the choice of words began once again. He read the draft he wrote between two sets of paperworks to make sure everything seemed natural.

_« Dear Pascal,_

_Your sister is right to worry about you, so make sure to listen to her, right ? My hair are fine but if you want to protect them, be more responsible ! »_

The habitual scolding, but after all, it was true !

_« Life here is fine, I'm still working for the Strathan army, and I hope to get promoted soon._

_I have no details about the other, in the last letters I've received everything seemed fine. I guess they're all busy with their duty. »_

Here again, nothing but the truth.

He only had to find a parting formula, which won't be too complicated to write down, and he would be done !

Chewing on his lower lip, he remembered her message, full of joy and enthousiasm, and read his draft another time. Even if she didn't love him the way he did, she cared for him in her special way. His message seemed too cold and distant : he loved her enough to still want her well-being and safety. So why would he be so uncaring in his words ?

Glancing at the clock, he seized the device to copy out his draft and add his last sentence.

Relief washed over him for a moment, and the clock strikes 1 : it was time for his meeting with President Paradine...

* * *

A loud yawn resonated in the small room as Pascal strechted her arms above her head. Rubbing her eye, she took a look at her surroundings, searching for her clothes and the book she was studying before she fell asleep.

The book in one hand, her shorts in another, she got up and grabbed two bananas who stood on a chair nearby, absorbed by her reading. After an hour of intense concentration, she snapped her eyes our of her book.

« Awwww... I lost it again ! »

She headed to what seems to be her bed, and search through the mess, throwing a pairs of tank tops here, some notepads and book there, even finding crumbs and banana skin near her pillow.

« Where in the hell did I put it ? I used it no longer than yesterday ! »

Her impatience and frustration grew, while she flipped her sheets up. And the object she tracked down was now flying in front of her, ready to land in a pile of metal garbage she wanted to recycle for Mecha Asbel.

« Oh nononononono ! », she screamed as she jumped to catch it before its fall.

A dull sound accompagned her landing on the greasy rags standing at the feet of her bed.

« My, that was close... But I won't have to search in this mess after all ! »

She looked around her room, sighing. Maybe she really had to be more careful about this place... She once and for all didn't want to undergo that stress again.

She grasped the communication device like her life depended on it, allowing relief to gain her : what if she had really lost it ? She wouldn't be able to reach Hu, and through him, the others. She had gained it back yesterday, and it had made her so happy that her energy seemed endless. She had worked with a smile all night, only to pass out in the early morning.

Speaking of that, what was the time ? She glanced at her window : the sun seemed high, it was probably near noon.

She turned her attention back to the device : no message...

The relief was replaced by a hint of disappointment : why hadn't he replied yet ? Had he seen her message ? Had something happened to him ?

_« Or had he better things to do than answer you ? » _whispered the little voice inside her head.

« He's just probably supeeeeeer busy, as always ! He'll reply whan he'll reply, ansd he'll be probably scolding me so the latter the better! » Pascal said with enthousiasm, ignoring the sad feeling growing in her.

« So, what to do today ? Maybe I'll clean all this, I really made a mess of my living place ! », she exclaimed while heading to the bed, putting the device in her pocket.

* * *

2 hours later, Hubert was heading out of the President office, a tiny smile on his face that made most of the people in the building turn their head on him. Hubert Oswell wasn't the type of men who smiled the slightest, so seeing him like this was a miracle.

Ignoring the glances, he headed back to his own office, remembering his meeting.

The President wanted him to check on monster's activities near Fendel, as the chancelor requested in the report he had in hand. Some monsters had been heading to Stratha and Windor, so the 3 countries were sending their emissaries to investigate and solve the problem.

Entering his office, Hubert chuckled. It was as fate was making his will come true : he had wished to see her again, and it was a perfect occasion. And the fact that President Paradine gave him some vacation after this mission, since he seemed quite tired and stressed out lately (and maybe to make amend for pressuring him with this arranged mariage he had politely declined when he came back) made his project all more real.

Making himself comfortable in his chair to read the report in detail, he smirked slightly. One young woman will be quite surprised in few days...

* * *

Dusting, wiping, tidying, Pascal felt restless in her room. It was more acceptable now that garbage were out and her tools were a little more gathered in one place. Books were still scatterd on the floor, but that wasn't her main bother. It was comforting to have at least one element remaining untidy, and to be honest, it wasn't the dirtiest thing she had seen today. The palm went to the rotten banana pie lying under her bed near some underwear. She remembered having it 2 months ago...

She even had found her clock, who was hitting 1, when her pocket went buzzing. She took it and opened the mail, without caring of the sender.

The uneasy feeling she had since she woke up vanished as she read the mail. Once again, the scolding, but news anyway. He had letters from the others, that was great. Maybe should she write to them too ? After all, she was probably the less busy of them : no countries to rule or defend, no real employer, she only lived for science and progress. It's been a long time since she hit the road too. Since when has it be so hard for her to get in action ? It was like she had been frozen since the end of their journey, and that wasn't her style. At all.

And reality hit her hard with this revelation : she clearly has been depressed since then, unable to continue her life after all this, but pretending everything was fine.

_« Well, congrats genius... It's not like I was warning you that there was someting strange anyway... I guess I must feel elated that you opened your eyes on this matter, since there a lot more to... »._ She shut the little voice down, a voice she was accustomed to now but that she willingly ignored because it had the troublesome habit to state her deepest thoughts and fears. She wasn't prepared to acknowledge other things for now, she wanted to take one step at a time, the first one being Pascal again.

She ended her thoughts when she read the last words of his message.

_« I must admit that I miss you too... I mean, you all. It was quite refreshing to travel together. I hope we will see each others soon. Take care._

_Hubert »_

She suddenly felt her loneliness fading. Sometimes she asked herself if she was the only one missing those times, as nobody seemed to care. But this was the proof that she wasn't all that crazy. These words seemed different than the one she read in the first place : she imagined his face while writing them, losing his serious and formal look to get more nostalgic. He still has a hard to time to loosen up, but it was slowly changing, and she wasn't there to see that... Was that regret she was feeling ?

_« One thing at a time, one thing at a time »_ she told herself.

« Well, it's up to me to go there if I want, after all ! Lil' bro' is probably lost without me and slaving like crazy ! And if he wants to see me, I think I can make this sacrifice for him, right ?», she whispered, her eyes unconsciously glued to the first words, _I must admit that I miss you too..._

And with that she took her first step.


	3. Chapter 3

**Brighter**

**Author's note **

Here is the third chapter of Brighter, I hope you'll enjoy it ! Thank you for favoriting/following this story, and for the reviews, that's very kind of you ! It helps me greatly to check errors and the OOCiness of the characters (I have to really complete the game, but Tales of Xillia kicked in too... Too much games arghhhh !)

Anyway, the story seemed to be longer than I expected. I'll do my best to advance on it, since I'm on a break, and I think that there is 3 or 4 chapters more to go.

I hope you'll enjoy it, even if this chapter is more around Hu's mission than Pascal/Hu's interactions. I'll make it up to you on the next one !

**Disclaimer **: I do not own Tales of Graces. I just own Major Elizia, and it's not the kind of character I love *sigh*

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_**-I'm losing my balance on the tight rope-**_

Huffing and puffing, Hubert swiftly wiped his twin blades in the air, some monster's blood landing on the frozen grass.

"That was the last of them, all units report in 10 minutes!"

Hubert headed toward his colleagues from the extermination troops, who had finished their tasks too. He greeted them with a silent nod: he usually didn't feel the need to do more, after all, they knew each other for 5 days and the mission will be over tomorrow. They were nonetheless his partners in this, so he decided to be a little bit more curteous.

"Are you alright, everyone? "

"Yes, thank you, Major Oswell!" replied the leader of the Windor's squad, a woman around her thirties, who was always smiling whenever he talked to her. Her behavior weren't unnoticed by him, and by the rest of the troops. Since their meeting at the border between Fendel and Windor, he has heard rumor about an hypothetical relationship between them, since she has always been fond of the promising soldier. And the way she flipped her long dark hair and eyed him whenever their paths crossed didn't help either…

Hubert suppressed a sigh: this entire joke was tiring, and even if he tried his best to ignore it, it sometimes got on his nerves.

Nodding again, he turned around, taking a look at his surroundings: it didn't seem to have casualties among the soldiers, but it was already an advanced time in the afternoon.

"Well, if everything is in check, I suggest that we gather near the main tent to check the report and proceed to Velanik".

"Yes, you're right! I can't wait to have a decent bed to sleep in tonight…" said the major Elizia with a wink, untying the ribbon that was holding her hair in a ponytail.

He decided to let it slide for now: he had a meeting schedule with Malik tonight in Velanik, to confirm the success of the extermination mission. Fendel's forces were in charge of the area near Zahvert, and Windor's and Stratha's ones had to clean the south of the country, since most of the troops had been mobilized by their king to eliminate the massive amount of monsters flowing in the kingdom.

Tomorrow, he would be freed from this mission and could take his well-earned vacation…

* * *

"I really hope Fourier has some banana's goodness for me! I'm soooo starving!"

Pascal's stomach grumbled loudly as she entered her sister's office, without knocking.

"Heeyaaaa there !"

The silence was her only answer, a note on the desk mentioning the departure of her sister for the lab; and her return in two days.

"Crap ! I'm totally not returning back there… Guess I'll text her and continue on my journey…"

She took the device and wrote down her message

"_Too bad you're not in Zahvert, I so wanted to surprise you! I'm hitting the road to visit everyone, don't worry about me or my room, I cleaned it up before going. See yaaa !_

Sighing, she turned around and exited the office, when she bumped in someone with a loud "thump".

"Ooooops, sorry" said Pascal, scratching her hair.

"It's rare to see you there, Pascal" replied a deep voice with a hint of laughter.

"Hey, Captain! How are you? Yeah, I wanted to surprise Fourier but I missed her, I guess, hehehe!"

Malik smiled down on the young woman, taking a look at her traveling clothes and her bag. She sure was here to see her sister quickly, her attire didn't let any room for mistake. But the brightness in her eyes reassured him : she didn't seemed to need help or comfort. He heard Fourier complaining about Pascal's state of mind for weeks now, and seeing her like this showed him that her sister didn't have to worry anymore.

"You're travelling again?" he asked, pointing her bag.

"Well… Yeah, I thought I was rusting in my room, and wanted to check on the others. After all, everyone need a genius around, right?"

Malik chuckled at her, nodding in approval.

"By the way, Captain, you had business with sis', right?", asked Pascal with a malicious tone in her voice.

"I wanted her to check those files, but I had forgotten she had to go to the lab for two days… I have to go to Velanik tonight, and it was kind of important. Paperwork can't wait, you know…" answered Malik with a exasperated sigh.

Pascal smiled and jumped happily, ignoring the last sentence.

"You go to Velanik tonight?! Can I go with you, please? Pretty please, with banana on top?"

"Well, those files would have to wait anyway. We're meeting at the harbor at 4, so be on time".

"Will do! It seems like the dream team is gathering again!" claimed Pascal, storming through the hall leading to the elevator.

Malik smirked as he entered Fourier's office to drop the files with a note on it.

_This journey will be very interesting, especially since she doesn't know that the team will have another member back… That wiil make another gossip file, or blackmail material for me... They are so easy to startle !_

* * *

_Finally, we're here…_

Relief washed through Hubert's mind and body. Not that the travel had been hard: they weren't that far from Velanik in the distance, and they hadn't encountered any monsters on the road.

No, the exhausting thing had been the constant blabbering of his fellow officers about the Windor's beauty, and the detailed description of her qualities and assets.

"If I may, Major, she is eyeing you quite fondly" whispered his aide-de-camp.

The poor soldier quickly understood his mistake when Hubert threw him a dark glare, with a hissed "I don't care" that clearly stated his mind on the matter.

He halted his steps near the inn, waiting for the squads to gather around him. They were 50, and even if the officers had room booked for them, the soldiers had to camp nearby, and someone had to supervise them.

"Well, we have some time left before Fendel's troops arrival, so we'll have the camp set and you'll be able to relax. Thank you for your good job on this mission."

'Yes sir! Thank you sir!" replied the soldier, seizing their equipment to set the tent.

"My, what a charismatic leader you do, Major Oswell…"

A frown was making an appearance on his brow, and a chill ran on his spine. How he disliked this sugary tone…

"Major Elizia, I suggest that you take your rest. You could enjoy the inn, like you stated it earlier."

"Maybe we could gather the officers in one room to allow some of our men to enjoy a room too? I'll be happy to share one with you, if that can brighten the night of some of these brave soldiers…"

Hubert did his best not to snarl at her obvious invitation. Trying his best not to show his disgust, he kept a cold tone.

"Shall I remember you that Fendel's officers are staying with us tonight as well? We can't change plans like that, and that will be improper for me to share a room with you. If you'll excuse me…"

Without a glance for her, he returned to the troops, helping them to set the camp, and praying for Malik the womanizer to come soon.

* * *

"We'll be here soon, so don't go randomly around, right, Pascal ?"

"Huh huh Captain!" said the young Amarcian while leaving the spot around the Frozen Tree, samples of plants in her hand.

"Anyway, why are you heading to Velanik in the first place?"

"And you're only asking this now?" replied Malik with a sigh."I have a meeting with the extermination squads: monster's activities had increased in Fendel and we asked for reinforcements. They should have finished by now."

"Ok", said Pascal, trailing off the road again to watch some strange stones.

"Some things will never change", whispered the former soldier, leading his small squad through Fendel Mountain Pass.

As they reached Velanik's entrance, Pascal scouted near her friend, smiling.

"Hey Captain! Thank you for accepting my company! I was kind of down lately, so it's great to travel with you, it brings back memories."

Malik couldn't help a sincere smile to cross his face. He had been really busy and this little journey had brighten his mood too.

He patted her head gently, pointing the exit of the Pass.

"It's nothing, I enjoyed it too. Let's get moving, I'll have some talking to do before enjoying your company".

"Yup !" exclaimed the young lady, dashing to the exit andheading through the sunset light...

… Just to bump violently into someone, making the both of them stumble hard on the floor.

"Ouch! I'm so sorry !" claimed the red and white haired woman. "Are you al..."

The words died on her lips after her eyes landed on the man she bumped into. A earnest blue gaze, a frowned face framed by short blue hair, who looked ready to snap.

_No way... I am not ready to face him, I thought I would have some times before meeting him, to clear all the mess in my head, to be normal again..._

* * *

The silence chosen by his aggressor angered him greatly. Getting up, he was ready for a scowl when his eyes met the honey-coloured globes of his opponent. His anger faded, replaced by mere surprise and shock. His mind went racing with joy and fear in the same time, but soon, his thoughts were focused on her face, displaying a faint blush on her cheeks, her eyes full of surprise and an emotion he couldn't pinpoint. He expected her to scream his name with enthousiasm, to ramble about the old days, but a silent and shocked Pascal was new to him.

And he cursed himself for finding her so adorable.

* * *

"That what happens when kids go running around like crazy" chastised an humourous voice. Malik helped Pascal up, Hubert glaring slightly at him. The man could have warned him about Pascal's appareance ! If there was one thing Hubert hated, it was the change of plan. Even if in this case, he was rather content with the change, it made him quite uncomfortable, and he did no efforts to hide it.

The captain chuckled at the scene, while Pascal gathered her thoughts.

_Act normal, act normal. __If you're thinking this, you are not in a normal state. __But..._

"Huuuuuuuuuuu ! What a surprise ! You got me scared for a second there!" exclaimed the Amarcian, engulfing Hubert into a hug. The joy of seeing him had been stronger after all.

"Hello Pascal, it's good to see you again", said Hubert with embarassment, trying to hide his blush and his thoughts. They were in front of all his troops after all ! But he wouldn't want it to be different too, so he suppressed his shame and repeated his mantra : _act as usual, act as usual..._

"Always so serious I see! You're no fun !" said Pascal, poking him on his arm.

A small smile crept in the corner of his mouth. That sounded more like the usual Pascal.

"I'm here on duty, no time to joke around!", he retorted hastily, before leading them to the camp.

He sighed inwardly : for now, it should be alright, but he'll have to think about something soon. He had the feeling that he wouldn't avoid a little questioning, and some serious mocking by Malik...

* * *

Until next time ^^ !


	4. Chapter 4

**Brighter**

**Author's note : **Hey there ! Since inspiration still here, I take advantage of my vacation to publish another chapter.

I hope you'll enjoy it, and thanks again for taking the time to read my story. See you soon !

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own Tales of Graces, just the plot!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

_**- When bumping leads to an happyreunion -**_

For the first time since their reunion, Hubert felt like taking a break. All the tension of the evening was slowly fading away: reports had been handed, matters seriously discussed and his mission was unofficially over. He still made a duty to stay alert and watch over his men, blaming slacking and loose behavior. But some of his mental fatigue had been lifted, and for once, he had to thank the older soldier hanging at the counter with the officers.

The evening's events played in his head, making his headache come back.

_After meeting Pascal and Malik, he had to face strange looks from the troops: the little scene didn't go unnoticed by their surroundings, creating whispered conversations, amused looks and chuckles among the area. Hubert tried to keep a straight face, barked orders here and there while scolding Pascal for talking so loudly and stopping to examine the newest weapons of Windor's soldiers._

_The only crack in his façade had been made by Major Elizia, whose face clearly showed discontentment at Pascal view. Her attempt to hide it had failed and her efforts to stay welcoming made it worse._

_"Major Oswell, has the Fendel delegation arrived? ", had she said with a smile._

_"Major Elizia, here is Malik Caesar, who is in charge on this mission"._

_"Nice to meet you, and thank you for lending us a hand", had replied Malik with a respectful bow._

_The black haired woman had bowed and smiled graciously, before landing her gaze on Pascal, who was few feet away._

_"And may I ask who this young woman is?"_

_Hubert had felt angered by the tone she had employed: formal but with a hint of venom underneath that made his mind roared. How dare she treat his friend like that? Poor and oblivious Pascal wasn't prepared to face such a calculating being, he had to…_

_"Oh, hi there! Don't mind me; I'm just a scientist on the road, Pascal the genius at your service!"_

_Pascal had joined them during his internal thinking, and the way she introduced herself made him smile. He had to make his point clear._

_"They both were my companions during my journey, and Pascal is the one who studied and resolved problems with the valkines", had added Hubert_

_"Yeah, that was totally me! In the end, we totally saved this world's ass, isn't it Captain?"_

_Malik had chuckled and nodded before finishing the conversation._

_"You make it sound like the others didn't do a thing… Anyway, how is King Richard doing?"_

_"You know Richard? And Sophie?" had screamed Pascal, bouncing near the Major._

_"Errr… not personally… King Richard is very dedicated in his mission and seemed fine..."_

_"Oh… Right, thanks for giving news anyway!"_

_Pascal had stormed off to check on the water system, leaving a flabbergasted Elizia, a smiling Malik and a smirking Hubert._

Remembering all this made Hubert realize something: he hadn't seen Pascal since then. He checked the main hall of the inn, hoping to see her, but she was nowhere in sight. That left only one solution: ask Malik and face his chuckling and innuendos…

* * *

Malik was enjoying his night so far: some wine and pals to talk to and most of all, old acquaintances to tease. Hubert's demeanor had been hilarious when Pascal and he bumped into each other. The kid was so obvious, and her so dense: the situation made him crack up, but he also felt bad for the blue haired soldier.

He had a great time with the Major Elizia too: he had immediately sensed her one-sided interest in Hubert, and found his self-control put at risk when she talked about Pascal too. As a gentleman, he had a hard time with the way the officer talked about his friend, and he knew Hubert had the same dilemma. But Pascal and her carefree attitude had solved the problem, and even if he tried to change topic to avoid more awkwardness, it ended by making Elizia's situation worse. It wasn't expected, but with Pascal, you can't expect anything to go according to plan, right?

"Would you mind if I join you?"

Malik knew who was here before meeting the eyes: Elizia stood there, ready to conquer a new target.

"The more the merrier, please do".

He could see right through her game: after all, his reputation wasn't all lie, and he was great at reading people. If he wasn't mistaking, she hit on the highest ranked man in the crowd, until another one came in view, or if she undergo a clear refusal.

"I didn't ask you back then, but are you the former Captain Caesar of Windor?"

He nodded slightly.

"I'm no longer a Captain though. I have decided to work for my homeland as much as I can."

She climbed up on the stool beside him, and ordered a fruity cocktail.

"That's very noble from you", replied Elizia with a flip of her hair.

'I'm not the only one to think like this, everyone is doing their best depending of their means".

"And you are the modest type: that scores high for me", said the Major with a giggle.

Malik sighed without restraining himself. Keeping a good appearance was harder than he thought.

"If I may, you have quite a reputation back in Windor; all the woman officers talked about you when they exited the academy. I was on duty in the north of Barona, so we never had the chance to meet. I wondered what could have been if…"

"I don't think there would have been anything. If you had based your judgment on a reputation, we would have nothing to do together."

The tone was polite but firm, leaving no room for arguing. Elizia stood still, holding her glass and playing with the straw silently.

_What was happening with those men anyway? _

"Hum… Captain Malik?"

Hubert stood behind the older man, who was glad to have another companion at the counter.

"Ah, Hubert! Care to share a drink or two ? I feel like remembering the old days!"

Hubert glanced at Elizia, unsure of what to say. He had personal matters to discuss with Malik, and the atmosphere was quite tense…

"If you'll excuse me, I'll take my leave. Thank you for giving me some of your time…"

Elizia stood up and climbed the stairs, her head high.

"She'll survive, don't worry…" said Malik with a hint of a smile:

"I didn't say anything" replied Hubert defensively.

"Your frown spoke for you, kid! I think that she faced too much rejection today, she probably thinks we are abnormal beings"

"In a way, that's fine with me", said Hubert with a chuckle. He climbed near his comrade, enjoying the lighter atmosphere.

"So, what did you want, young man?"

Hubert scratched his head

"I'm sure you know why I came here, Captain. You are the most clear-sighted from all of us after all."

Malik laughed at this statement.

"Right, but you should know that I fancy teasing my younger fellows… Any progress was made, if my assumptions are correct?"

Hubert felt a red tint ghosting his cheeks before answering.

"I just wanted to catch up, nothing romantically related is at stake… At least for now." he added in a whisper. He felt strangely calm and collected. He had tortured himself about the behavior to have, but, in the end, it was quite simple: take things as they came.

Malik couldn't help a gentle smile to reach his face. Hubert sure had matured and opened up, and learned to be patient.

"I saw her heading to the little pond, something about cryas fragments. But I warn you: she had been kind of weird lately if I trust Fourier's words, so stay patient and be yourself."

"Thank you for the warning, and for dealing with Major Elizia. I'll be back soon, so keep a glass of wine for me!" said Hubert while heading to the exit.

"To the youth!" claimed the Captain, clinking glasses with the soldiers.

* * *

Hubert breathed in and out: he felt stupid for asking where Pascal was without having thought about what he could tell her.

_Really, what was I thinking? She'll probably ask the reason why I'm here in the first place. What should I do then_?

He spotted the object of his thoughts near a tree, crouching in front of a rock, deep in thoughts. Hubert couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him: his worries seemed to fade away, replaced by a warm and fuzzy feeling.

"What the point in worrying anyway? It won't go according to plan after all…" he whispered for himself.

He approached her silently, and crouched near her. She was so absorbed in her contemplation that she hadn't hear him.

"You know, you will get cramps by staying like this for too long", said Hubert with a hint of a laugh in his voice.

"YAAAAAAAAAH !"

Pascal's scream echoed through the village, along with the loud "thump" that her landing on the ground made.

"Huuuuuu ! It's the second time you make me land on my butt today!" groaned the young woman with a pout on her face.

"It's because you're too engrossed with whatever you were observing", replied Hubert while helping her up.

Pascla grabbed his hand, and dusted herself.

"My, I'll have butt bruises at this rate… and don't go all scowl master on me, you were the one surprising me this time!", said Pascal, visibly irritated.

"I'm sorry, but you have to admit that it was tempting. It's not every day that I can have the occasion to startle you after all" replied an amused Hubert.

Pascal watched him suspiciously. That was a side of Hubert that she had very rarely seen, this humorous and amused face. It made her happy and sad at the same time: maybe he really had changed during these months. She so wanted to see him less serious, being more carefree and relaxed. It was a secret mission she gave herself during their travel, and she felt like he had failed. And Pascal hated to fail.

Hubert glanced at her, wondering what was happening. The Amarcian seemed troubled, and awkwardness was slowly settling between them. He had to break it.

"Anyway… I'm sorry for startling you, I hope you aren't hurt. I was worried since you disappeared from the inn, so I decided to check on you."

"I'm okay, don't worry. I was just checking on the environment to see if it had changed since last time."

Hubert tilted his head on the right side, thoughtful.

"You didn't come here since the end of our journey? I thought you were travelling and helping with Fendel's development."

"Errrrm… I had been quite busy in my lab, and I just went to Zavhert to lend a hand to Fourier from time to time, ya know…" said Pascal, embarrassment clearly showing in her face.

Hubert sensed immediately that there was more into the matter. But he knew that pushing her wasn't the solution. After all, he hated that too, and he had sworn to never do to other people what he disliked.

"I see… I had something… to ask you Pascal…"

His words failed him during a moment, and he gathered his energy to avoid his cheeks to take a scarlet color.

Pascal waited, still unsure of what to say. He dropped her dreaded subject, and she was quite relieved with that, but she would have to face it one day. And now, she was wondering why Hu was struggling with words. That was odd, and she didn't know what to say to make him comfortable.

"Hey, Hu, I was really surprised to see you here! I mean, we texted a bit, but I never imagined seeing you so soon! You could have warned me that you were coming in Fendel…".

A hint of sadness tainted her voice as she averted her eyes from him. She was disappointed that he didn't think of trying to see her while they were in the same country.

Suddenly, she felt her hands trapped in bigger ones. Hubert was now just in front of her, his expression serious.

"I wanted to surprise you by visiting you in the Amarcian enclave. To be honest, I have been given some vacation after this mission, and I wanted to visit you. You really think that I'll let down an occasion to come and see how you've been doing?"

His tone was firm, but Pascal knew that her words had hurt him in a way. She didn't want to sound like she didn't trust him, but she had, and she had been wrong.

"You, making a surprise? You hate usually hate it", said Pascal with a chuckle.

The contained blush made his appearance at this moment.

"I… I thought that… that it would be…. Original, I guess…"

Pascal let out a loud laugh, separating their hands to clutch at her sides.

Hubert's face became red with anger this time.

"Fine, guess I'll change my plans for my vacation then !", replied a fuming Major, turning away from the laughing woman.

"Hu…Hahaha... Hu…. Wait !", said Pascal while calming down. She had trouble with making her point clear tonight.

Hubert stopped on his track, facing her. She was out of breath, her hand on her thighs, letting the air flow again in her lungs.

"It's just that… I found it kind of cute that you plan to do something sooooooo out of character for me ! And I just thought about your face if you came to the Enclave with me away, and I just… couldn't help myself."

Hubert put his hand on his hip, with a clear disapproval look on his face. But it softened when she reached him, her hands crossed behind her head, grinning.

"I'm sorry about that… But it could have happened, since I decided to go on a journey too to visit everyone."

"You're kidding me right? You make it sound like I'm a jerk for not warning you, and you do the same!", exclaimed the young man.

"Come on, see it in a positive way! After all, it seems that fate wanted us to gather here with Captain, so we can go on a new adventure together!"

She shoved his arm playfully, and dragged him toward the inn.

He couldn't stay mad at her for a long time, and went with the flow. Her idea seemed appealing though: he craved for a more adventurous life since his awareness on his problem.

"Y'a know, I'm glad that we ended meeting here. What will we do next?"

"Well, I'm still on duty tonight, so let's settle this tomorrow, right?"

"Oh…. Hu feels like living dangerously, huh?" smirked Pascal, a mischievous glint in her golden orbs.

Hubert sighed: tomorrow will be a long day, but at least, they still seemed comfortable with each other. And for now, it was all he wanted.


End file.
